How story meet evelen and shinkx
by izzb9
Summary: OC story all charterers are mine, People get cookies if they can guess who there based off of.


"Evelen remember we are here to capture these guys not put them in the hospital." Shinkx said in a stern voice.

"Ya, I know, I know, but if one of them attacks us, my fists will fly, yo." Replied Evelen

**As the two got to their location, a dark ominous figure hid in the bushes. Evelen, ****a strong****somewhat masculine girl****, got out of the truck along with her partner Shinkx, ****a calm and****collected guy****, ****but looking small and frail****. Both confusing so many people, who got them mixed up by mistaking Evelen for a boy, and Shinkx looks often being mistaken for a girl.**

"So we're here now, how do we get in?" Evelen said, looking around.

"Hey look a back door lets sneak in through there, and not the vent." Shinkx stated, as Evelen was hurriedly staking boxes to climb into the vent.

"Hey it's not **_my_** fault that on our last job, they put bombs in the vent." Evelen blurted out, remembering the Flatting Brothers and Co. incident and what a mess it was.

"Plus," Shinkx said with a grin as he to remembered their last case. " It's much cleaner if we go through the back way than the vent."

"We will continue this discussion on the way home, now isn't the time to discuss the Flatting Brother fiasco. We need to focus on the mission at hand." Shinkx replied, slightly displeased with the fact that they had gotten off task once again. As the duo walked into the hideout, they weren't expecting to see the crazy sight that was before them. Someone had tied up all of the members of this drug gang, knocked them unconscious, and left a ton of information about what they were up to, the drugs they were dealing, and the location of other hideouts. "Well, partner this case was all tied up for us in a neat little bow" laughed Shinkx.

"Wow, this is the easiest assignment ever, Yo" Evelen said, excited that they could get off early and hit the Red Fox bar before all the regulars and drunks occupied the good seats at the counter table.

"Doesn't this seem a little suspicious? And by the way Evelen, you do know yo is not a word right?" Shinkx said, even though he knew she wouldn't listen.

"Come on let's call the grunts and get our paperwork done so we can go drinking tonight! Ya Hoo!" Evelen yelled excitedly.

The duo walked outside as the grunts moved in, some being surprised that the two didn't have any blood stains or their weapons out.

As the partners drove back to the Shalla Police department, once again the dark ominous figure from behind the bushes, scribbled down _make the vents smaller_.

\- This is a line. -

As the two walked into their boss's office to turn in their paper work, people stared in wonder, since the two were normally covered with dirt, blood and sweat.

Derrel, their boss, was shocked "You two aren't normally so clean after a bust, what happened?"

"Well," Evelen said "The hoodlums were already tied up when we got there, and there was a file on all their activities and hideouts."

"Fascinating, I'll read all about it in your report" Derrel said. "Now take the rest of the day off, I do not want to see any more pranks, oh and Shinkx can you stay for a moment."

"Sure boss, Evelen stay in the lobby" said Shinkx I'll be out in a second.

" Yo," said Evelen.

"Now," said Derrel , About Evelen "HOW IS SHE GETTING INTO THE BREAK ROOM? I KEEP IT LOCKED SO NO ONE EATS MY SPECIAL DONUTS"

"Threw the vent" replied Shinkx as he began to laugh hysterically, she is a pro at vents don't ya know.

"What?" asked Derrel

"Long story" said Shinkx

\- this is a line-

Shinkx dropped Evelen at her apartment building, the two said there plans for the night, and as Evelen walked towards the elevator to her own apartment she saw out the corner of her eye, a dark shadowy man, with long silver hair that sparkled in the diem light.

" Yo, you new here?" Evelen yelled out to him.

"No I was just visiting an old friend" the man said

"Will have a nice visit and a safe trip home" Evelen said.

With that she walked into the elevator to get ready for her night.

" Oh I will Love" said the man, " I hope you liked the gift earlier."

"What?" said Evelen but as she turned back around the man was gone.

\- this is a line -

It only took 15 minutes for Evelen to get completely drunk.

"Come on let's get you back to your apartment" said Shinkx to Evelen who was in a drunken stupor and could barely walk. As the 2 steeped outside Shinkx was pushed down to the ground, and the man from the shadows carried Evelen away in a hurry.

\- this is a line -

Evelen woke up with a pounding headache and looked around the room.

"Your awake now, that's great" said the strange man.

"Who are you?" said Evelen

"I am Story," he said, as his hair sparkled in the dim light.

"Well I'm not staying to find out what you think your goanna do ta me, yo" she yelled, and with that she broke the ropes with ease.

Story lunged at Evelen to get her to stay still and agree to his marriage plans but she kicked him in the head rendering him unconscious and she jumped into a nearby vent.

\- this is a line-

Shinkx had gotten a trace on were Evelen was from her tracking signal.

They were about to storm the place, but Evelen jumped out of the vent into Shinkx's arms, which caused him to fall down. He looked at her and smiled, "what is with you and the vents?"

So the duo walked away towards home, sending their grunts to look for the mysterious man called Story.

"Well you can't win them all, and how was I supposed to know she was a girl, she looked so much like a boy?" Story said as he escaped on his motorcycle into the sunset to live, another day.


End file.
